Crazy little thing called love
by labrat love
Summary: silly boys when will they learn... it's a simple sweet story about seeing the light and doing something about it! T for language
1. rocky road

**long time no post, i know, i'm sorry life got busy. i promise this summer there will be plenty of new stuff, and maybe even things in new categories! anyway enjoy these little chapters, i'm not total sure where it's going to end up, but it will be good i promise!**

**X&O Ratty**

_Yes there he is_ thought Greg, _ooohhh would you just look at him he's so perfect._ Just the sight of his muscular tanned body made him gape. _If I could just get my hands on it...I'm getting hard just thinking about it. I bet it's soft. _Greg sighed heavily, the realization that he was no worse than a horny teenager made him shake his head. He tried not to pay attention but it was all too much. He would look up and there would be those deep soulful eyes, the warm laughter that filled the room. _Even his teeth are perfect. What I wouldn't give to feel those pearly whites on my neck._ Watching the tall, dark, and handsome man with his easy charisma and soft heart made Greg ache. _How can people not see it! He is so perfect there is no way he can be straight. He knows though, just look at him. It's his secret, that's the thing that makes people want him so bad, he knows something he's not telling. But I know, too bad he can't see that. _Enough was enough Greg turned off the T.V. He got this way when ever he watched a Rock Hudson movie. The enigmatic actor made him wistful. It was there Greg made a promise to himself, _there would be no more late night Rock Hudson and rocky road marathons dammit!_ No more ignoring the elephant in the room! The only reason he watched all those old movies was because he reminded him of Nick, and it was about time he did something about it!


	2. ready freddie

_Look at that ass, I have never seen anything like it. _Nick drooled as he watched the lithe young man sway his hips to the beat of the song. _Shit. _He breathed, _that kid can really put on a show. _Nick could practically smell the pheromones through the glass. All he wanted to do was to touch him, to feel the grind of his hips. He wanted to sink his teeth into his pale neck, run his hands through the wild hair, he had it bad._ He knows he has an audience you can see it in that naughty smile. _Then the young man turns and Nick can swear he can see right through him. _Those eyes...I'd do anything to see them black with lust, I want to make them roll back in his head. _But Nick knows with infinite sadness that although he was looking at him, he didn't _see_ him. _The kid could have anyone he wanted, why would he ever look twice at me. Not that I deserve him anyway. He needs youth and energy and someone as gorgeous as he is. _The show goes on, the dancer continues his terpsichorean seduction. Nick continues to watch, hypnotized by the colors and patterns of the show before him. Then it's over as suddenly as it began. The video stopped. _Damn YouTube, feeding my addiction. _He closed out of the window. He pushed away from his computer desk and got up. He sauntered over to his bed and lay down.He closed his eyes and the figure appeared again, but this time the performer was not Freddy Mercury, it was Greg. Nick groaned, now everything made sense. No wonder he was attracted to the lead singer, he had the same sort of sex appeal as his young co-worker...


	3. i just can't handle it

Nick's mouth was dry as he watched his friend dance to the beat of the song on his headphones. He was almost certain Greg knew he was being watched, but then again he could never be sure. The young man moved fluidly from one machine to the next as intelligent as he was alluring. _I wish I even stood a chance..._

Greg could barely keep his focus, Nick was watching him. _He's just standing there._ He had to keep his cool, so instead he focused on putting on a show. _If your going to watch, you might as well get your money's worth. _Greg could see him shifting unconsciously as he stood rather obviously in the hallway outside the lab. His mouth open in a silent groan. _If you can't stand the heat Nicky..._Greg looked up, directly into Nick's dark eyes and licked his lower lip.

Nick's mouth dropped farther in shock. _Oh my god he saw me._ Nick prided himself on his logical mind and cool head. The job kept him alert and prepared for anything, anything but that. All logic and semblance of composure were gone, and so was he. In a flash he was down the hall and out of the spell the thin blond wove. Luckily his shift was nearly over and there was little he had to do until then. He was aware that Greg got off at the exact same time. He silently pleaded for the locker room to be empty and he could just change and scram, but it was not.

Greg reclined on a bench in the locker room. His wiry boxer-clad frame rested easily on the narrow surface.

"Like what you see Nicky?" he asked boldly after having given him enough time to register what was in front of him. Nick just stammered and to Greg's surprise as well as his own, moved closer. Greg rose to meet his flabbergasted co-worker, and when they were close enough he ran a finger down his chest and rested in a belt loop. Nick rested a single trembling hand on the hip of his fixation. Greg smiled, his plan of grand-maul seduction was working perfectly. In all his wildest dreams he never thought it would go this smoothly. The hand that once graced his hip now moved upwards to caress circles into the small of his back. Greg shuddered at the light touch and the sudden increase in contact. Nick was breath was hot on his neck as lips ghosted along it. Then suddenly teeth met flesh and then with a whisper Nick stifled the small cry of surprise that threatened to boil over in his aroused companion.

"Come home with me."


	4. i kinda like it

Greg had not even paused to consider before agreeing to follow his friend home. Now with a sigh he undid his seat belt. The lap portion of the device had pressed painfully against his erection the entire ride. The brief encounter in the locker room had left him sharply at attention and the safety device spared him no comfort. Nick had paused on his top step to wait for him. Seeing him highlighted in the soft morning sun made Greg catch his breath. _Who needs Rock now,_ he thought with wonder as he followed the path to the door. Nick did not even wait to unlock and open the door before pressing Greg against it with his warm body and insistent kisses. Greg found this new exhibitionist side of Nick thrilling and ultimately incredibly arousing.

_So there is a dirty boy lurking inside Mr. Southern Gentleman, _Greg thought as Nick finally unlocked the door and tugged him inside. Greg may have been in charge of the situation back at the lab, but now Nick was master in his domain. There was barely enough time for Greg to register his surroundings before he was mercilessly pressed to the couch and the physical onslaught continued. Fantasy was no where near as good as the real thing. Nick had not even touched him, and already he was so close to the edge. He had no idea all of this was built up inside his reserved companion. He was not complaining though, he could stay in that situation forever.

Nick was in just a good a place as Greg. Finally being able to claim Greg as his unleashed a wild side in himself that he had not seen since he was a teenager. He paused for a moment to look at his lover. Nick could see there was more there than just a one night stand. This slowed his lust and made him want to simply hold Greg and never let him go. In the back of his mind and awful feeling lurked, _what if this is all he wants_? Now knowing the truth made Nick feel lighter. He lowered himself again this time slowly nipping and nuzzling, all the while whispering sweet words and honest promises. Greg feeling the change in the mood wrapped his arms around his sturdy paramour and sighed. This is the Nick he knew, the Nick he was in love with, the Nick that would not begin something he didn't intend to do wholeheartedly.

"Greg I, I just..." he groped for words.

"You can say it Nick."

"I love you, I've loved you since you came to the lab." He turned pink as he continued. "All I've ever wanted to do is hold you in my arms and never let you go." A single tear slid down Greg's cheek. Nick wiped it with his thumb.

"I love you too." Greg said catching his hand and kissing his palm.

"Well since that's settled then," Nick said with a sly grin he leaned down and bit the base of Greg's neck hard enough to make him jump.

"What was that for?" He squealed.

"Marking you. I don't want anyone else to get any ideas."

"Oh, well I don't bruise easily you know, you may have to try that again." Greg said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Really..." Nick drawled before he brought his mouth to Greg's neck for a second taste.

**Ah, I was thinking this would be the end, but if you guys want more i'll write it just let me know!**


End file.
